callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzerschreck
The Panzerschreck is an anti-tank rocket launcher, similar in function to the M9A1 Bazooka and the Panzerfaust. The Panzerschreck appears in all WWII set Call of Duty installments. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign In Call of Duty: United Offensive t''he Panzerschreck appears in almost all levels except "Bomber." However, the harder the difficulty, the less locations they appear in. Ammunition can be found whenever the player is required to take down multiple enemy vehicles, such as in "Noville." Panzerschrecks will continually respawn in their boxes. Multiplayer Players cannot spawn directly with Panzerschrecks; they must be picked up in boxes lying around in houses and bunkers. Only German bunkers spawn with Panzerschreck boxes, while American, Russian, and British bunkers spawn with Bazookas. The Panzerschreck is one of four infantry weapons that can damage tanks and bunkers, the others being the Bazooka, the Panzerfaust, and the Satchel Charge. The Panzerschreck has a very simple sight offset to the left of the rocket. Because of its large spread, it is not particularly accurate at long range. In terms of attacking armor, it takes one rocket to destroy a tank from the rear and at least two rockets to destroy a tank at full health on the front and the sides, depending on the range from which the rocket was fired. In the time it takes to fire and reload the two rockets, however, a tank driver will probably already have figured out where the attack is coming from, either killing the Panzerschreck wielder with the tank turret, or bailing out of the tank and using small arms to eliminate the Panzerschreck wielder. Because of this, it is preferable to have two people fire Panzerschrecks from different angles with infantry support. The Panzerschreck is, however, capable of destroying jeeps with a single rocket to the front or to the side. In terms of attacking infantry, the Panzerschreck is extremely ineffective. As noted in the damage section, only a direct hit from the rocket or an extremely close hit will kill an enemy. The blast radius is not very large; in fact, it is almost 100in smaller than that of a grenade. However, an enemy that takes splash damage from the rocket will be shell-shocked, making them an easy target to be picked off with the pistol or another primary weapon. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In [[Call of Duty: Finest Hour|''Call of Duty: Finest Hour]] the Panzerschreck is seen in all levels that features tanks. It's effective against tanks but is a terrible choice against infantry. It's nearly useless in any action other than anti-tank, as groups of infantry can shrug off rounds. The Panzerschrek can also be used to destroy enemy machine gun nests during the mission "Last Bridge Standing" to moderate effectiveness. File:024 Panzershreck.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, iron sight view and first person view of the Panzerschreck Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Panzerschreck appears in a few levels where enemy armor is present, and the player also uses it to destroy enemy tanks in the level "The Desert Fox." The heat shield on the weapon is very small in [[Call of Duty: Big Red One |''Call of Duty: Big Red One compared]] to the Panzerschreck models used in other ''Call of Duty titles. Call of Duty 2 The Panzerschreck in Call of Duty 2 is used by both Allied and Axis forces, as the British PIAT launcher and American Bazooka are not present. It is difficult to use without being close to an enemy vehicle, though it can often disable enemy vehicles in one shot—even the massive Tiger Tanks. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Panzerschreck is the only anti-tank weapon available. It takes about 3 hits to destroy a Panzer, and about 5 to destroy a Tiger. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer mode, both the Bazooka and Panzerschreck are practically interchangeable, and defeat most armor within two-three shots, however the Panzerschreck is slightly more powerful when targeting heavy armor, but with the cost of a longer reload time. It is interesting to note that the Axis forces in'' Call of Duty 3 apparently use Panzerschrecks with face-shields to protect against the forward blast of the weapon, but do not wear any face protection, which is a contradiction. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In Call of Duty: World at War the Panzerschrek is only available in the Russian campaign. The Russian Red Army use the Panzerschreck for destroying German tanks. It takes, on average, two rockets to take out enemy tanks which is very odd considering the player is fighting against Tigers and King Tigers, which had some of the best armor in WWII. The splash damage is great and deadly in the campaign, much like the M9A1 Bazooka. The only difference between the Panzerschreck and the M9A1 Bazooka would be that the Panzerschreck has a bulky metal shield and the M9A1 Bazooka has a scope. It is absent from the multiplayer. This is probably because the M9A1 Bazooka x2 is a perk, not a primary or secondary weapon, and it would make no sense to put a perk for the Panzerschreck as well, seeing as they are both equally effective at destroying tanks. Zombies The Panzerschreck is available in Nazi Zombies from the Mystery Box and although it is very good a taking out multiple zombies at a time, it does become a bit of a problem to use in later rounds due to the damage the player can do to him self with it, if he fires it at close range. On the Nazi Zombie map Verruckt its maximum ammo count is 16 rockets and 20 in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. On the PC version of ''Call of Duty: World at War ''the player can activate infinite ammo whilst playing Nazi Zombies, giving the Panzerschreck rapid fire capability. If the Panzerschreck becomes upgraded using the Pack-a-Punch machine in Der Riese, it becomes the "'Longinus'," which has three rockets in its magazine, does more damage, has bigger splash damage, and increased mobility. File:PaP_panzer.jpg|The Longinus COD 5, Panzerschreck.jpg|A Soviet soldier aiming his Panzerschreck wawpappanzerfpp.png|The Longinus in FPP. wawpanzer.png|Panzerschreck wawpanzerfpp.png|Panzerschreck in FPP wawpappanzer.png|More clear view. wawpanzeris.png|Iron sight ''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Panzerschreck appears in [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] as one of the two anti-tank weapons in-game. It is much weaker than the console versions, taking 3-4 shots to destroy a tank. In some aspects, it is similar to the console versions, as it can't be fired from the hip. However, the player must manually aim down the sights themselves, the game will not do it for them. In multiplayer, the Panzerschreck appears in some maps, available for pickup. Like in singleplayer it cannot be fired for the hip, but deals high explosive damage and a high blast radius, enough for clearing a room with a single missile. File:Anti-Panzer_Thing_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|The Panzerschreck on DS File:Anti-Panzer_Iron_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The Panzerschreck only makes an appearance in the singleplayer level, "Project Nova," since the level is a flashback. Like all other re-appearing weapons, the Panzerschreck's graphics have been improved slightly, while all other features were recycled from ''Call of Duty:World at War. The Panzerschreck also appears in the multiplayer emblem editor as a layer called "Bazooka." Panzershreck BO.jpg|Panzershreck Iron Sight Panzershreck.jpg|Iron sight Reloading Panzerschreck.jpg|Reloading Panzerschreck Trivia *Panzerschreck literally means "Tank Fright" in German. *On multiple Russian levels on ''Call of Duty'', up to 5 rounds can be fired into the back of a Russian tank, but it won't be destroyed. This is probably because Treyarch turned off friendly fire for tanks in campaign mode. *In ''Call of Duty: World at War'', the Panzerschreck's name is frequently misspelled in subtitles and death messages. When the player equips it and when Sgt. Reznov yells "Fire the Panzerschreck!" it is spelled Panzerschrek. When the player dies from a direct rocket shot, the death message says "You were killed by a Panzerschrek!". In game weapon files, the weapon is called Panzerschrek. *In Call of Duty: World at War (DS), melee is impossible while holding this weapon, just like with the M2 Flamethrower. It is also possible to kill teammates with the Panzerschreck. *The Panzerschreck in ''Call of Duty: World at War ''is not present in multiplayer. *The metal shield on the Panzerschreck does seem to block bullets to some extent. In the campaign, if the player fires at a German soldier holding one up in the firing position, the metal shield protects the head, preventing head shots if he is directly in front of them. *The Pack-a-Punched version of this weapon references to the Lance of Longinus, used to pierce the side of Jesus after his execution to ascertain his death. The Lance is stated in myth to have amazing offensive capabilities. Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons